Unloaded Weapon
by Itsjustshe
Summary: My response to Lanie's challenge on SMK FB page to write a story a 1000 words or less, single character, plot must be about a person in conflict with an object. Thank you Lanie for the challenge and for the beta job!


_Stupid batteries_ , Amanda thought. _Why did the batteries always die just when she needed them the most._

Thinking back on her day, she really should have seen this happening. First her car wouldn't start and her neighbor had to jump it. Then when she finally got into work, the damn elevator stopped between floors trapping her for almost 30 minutes. She thought that that was the end of it until after lunch. She headed for the break room for a much needed cup of coffee. Correct change in hand, she dropped the coins in the slot and punched the buttons. The machine sprang to life with a gurgle before the coffee sputtered from the machine followed a moment later by the paper cup. Her skirt now covered in the brew and her shoes squeaking from the soaking they took, Amanda headed for the meeting for which she was now late.

The afternoon continued without any other incident so she thought that maybe her stint of bad luck was over. After all, she did have tonight to look forward to. Being picked up at her door by her handsome partner does not happen often but with mother and the boys leaving after school today for their camping trip, Lee was able to come out of the shadows of the back yard and approach her front door to collect her for their date. Well, this time it wasn't an actual date because it was a work function, an embassy party where they were working a security detail but it does make up for the many times that Lee wasn't able to pick her up for their dates.

Arriving at home, grateful for the peace and quiet of having the place to herself, she headed for her bedroom. Turning on her radio for some soft background music, she undressed, put on her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom. She had time. Lee wasn't picking her up for another 2 hours and she already had her dressed picked out with matching accessories. A nice relaxing bath followed by a quick rinse in the shower to wash her hair was just what this day needed. While her bath ran, Amanda went to her mother's room to get a book to skim while relaxing in her bath. Grabbing a book from her mother's overcrowded bookcase without looking at the title, Amanda then headed to the kitchen for a nice glass of white wine before heading back to her bathroom. Settled back in the aromatic bubbles, she took a long sip of her wine before reaching for the book. Catching a look at the title, she laughed, A Spy, A Woman and A Web of Intrigue. _Really Mother_ , she thought, _when are you going to give up your spy fantasies. This should be interesting_ , she thought and just maybe give her some ideas for a little rendezvous with her favorite spy.

As the next hour passed, the water seemed to get hotter instead of cooler. Realizing the time, she emptied the tub and closed the shower curtain. Not only did she need to wash her hair but maybe a little cool water might help. If not, she didn't know what would happen tonight. Sure, she had had many of long romantic sessions with Lee on his couch but they have yet passed that point. Even though they were both ready, there just hadn't been the time. In fact, tonight would have been the perfect time but Francine had to crack a tooth and they had to cover for her tonight. She was beyond frustrated but there was always tomorrow night, until then, well, she would just have to manage somehow.

Just as Amanda left the warmth of her bathroom, the lights flickered twice before darkness settled all around her. Heading for her nightstand drawer, she grabbed the flashlight that she kept there for just this type of emergency. Success finally, as a light beamed across her bedroom. Crossing to the windows, she noticed that the lights were dark throughout the entire neighborhood. Okay, she could get ready in the dark, her dress, shoes, accessories and lingerie were already together in her closet.

Lighting the candles on her dresser she carried them to her vanity to illuminate the mirror while applying her makeup. A little face powder, eyeshadow, mascara and blushed applied, she was finished. Her lipstick would wait until she was ready to leave. Turning towards her closet, she reached up to the top shelf. She kept it there, she knew she did. She felt the long handle with the controls, success. Removing it from the keepsake box she kept hidden on the shelf she walked towards her bed. Turning it on, nothing. Batteries, it's always the batteries. She was frustrated and really needed this stupid appliance to work before she got more worked up. Flashlight in hand, Amanda illuminated her way through the hallways and stairwell into the kitchen in search of fresh batteries. Aha success! There in the top draw 2 "C" batteries. Putting them in, she almost cursed when the machine continued to remain motionless. She was desperate. She needed it to work. She flipped the on/off switch, shaking it...still nothing. Determined to make it work, she took the batteries out and flipped it around. She almost dropped the damn thing when it came to life vibrating in her hand. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, she realized she was going to have just enough time to complete her mission before Lee showed up.

Once again sitting at her vanity, she smiled at the battery-operated hair dryer in her hand. Happy that she saved it in her keepsake box after 'capturing' Retzig. Maybe tonight she should tell Lee about the fantasy she had during her delirium. Maybe even re-enact it since she didn't have a curfew. Heading to her dresser again, she decided a change of her choice in lingerie was in order.


End file.
